Demons from Hell: The Stories of Maledict
This story will be made by That Devious Club, the Order of MOCS and Stories, and, mainly, by the member of both: me (aka IceBite Chapter 1: Opening the Gate to Hell several years ago...... In the island of Necros Nui, a large portal sat, dormant, since the beginning of time. That was why the Makuta of the island, Zeko, was very surprised when the old machinery began to wurl and the portal began to open. Then, out of the darkness, a huge creature with bat wing, a spiked tail and horns appeared. Then, Zeko recognized his mask: the Dreaded Kanohi Natas, Mask of Demonics, feared and repulsed by even the Makuta. The creature lifted his head and said in a triumphent voice, "AT LAST! I AM FREE TO WALK THIS PLANET! GO MY CHILDREN! COVER THE LAND AND TAKE THIS PLANET FOR OUR OWN!!!!!" Out of the portal came 3 creatures: One that vaguely resembled Icarax, minus his legs, another looked like Krika, with Chirox's legs and Vamprah's head, and the last looked like Teridax with a fanged Jultin and Bat arms. These were the Demo-Makuta Hunters, Generals of the Makuta Demons, lead by their master, Makuta Maledict. Chapter 2: The Heroes Meet present day...... Feanor, Toa of Light was called to Daxia by the leader of the order of Mata Nui, Helryx. When he arrived he saw 5 other Toa, one of them he met before. "Ah, Kylord, good to see you again," Feanor said. "Feanor, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Kylord responded, "I supposed you've heard of 'Brutal' here." "Ah, one of the few Toa to fight Tazzuk 1 v 1 and survive, of course I've heard of him." "Of course, who hasn't," 'Brutal' said in a slightly hostile, annoyed voice. "I suppose these Toa are......" Feanor began. "Cyrax, Airko, and Eritko," Kylord finished for him. "Of course," Feanor said. Then, 3 other figures entered the room. "Hello. Wierd, seeing you here, Feanor." "Hello, Ventx," Feanor responded to the Vorox. "This must be the Skrall, Soo-Doh-Koo," Kylord added. "Of course," the Skrall rebel, responded. Then, Eritko pointed out, "and this is Makuta Frofst, leader of the Mata Nui Army." Feanor looked the Makuta down. Being a Toa of Light, it was not unusual for him to do this. Makuta are atributed with all the troubles happening in the universe. "Hello Feanor," the Makuta said, "I am sorry for your mentor." Years ago, He, his mentor Arkantos, Pyroketox, and several others attacked the island of Korboka Nui. During the battle, the Makuta there, Coropsus, tried to absorb Feanor. Arkantos, however, took the Shadow Claw himself. He heard rumors that Coropsus was executed by Antroz for his failure to keep the island, but Feanor isn't so sure he is really dead......"Yes," Feanor responded, "I am too." Then, Helryx entered the room. Everyones attention turned to her. "Thank you all for coming," she said in a grave voice. Before anyone could say anything, she said, "Hell has been released." Chapter 3: Corruption Unlimited The Atrium to the caverns was quiet. A Makuta stood there, waiting impatiently. Makuta Coropsus stood waiting for his assistant to return. "KREIGER!" he shouted. A moment later, the long-armed Mator-Agori arrived. "I was just helping our guests, like I was told. This part of the chapter is written by Pokermask "I know" answered Coropsus with a dead voice. "I just wanted you to tell our allies that we have an experiment to make" "Yes, my lord" said Kreiger and ran away. Later... Kreiger returned to his master with another important message. "Master, we've just got a new message" he said. "Which is?" asked Coropsus. "A group of enemies is coming closer to this cavern" answered Kreiger. "We must escape" "When we have come so far?!" said Coropsus. "No way! We shall find something in this cavern if you want it or not. Now come on" Meanwhile... It was a huge army of warriors that where going to the cavern for a mission to capture Coropsus. They came closer and closer they reached the cavern. "Are you sure they are inside?" asked one of the members. "Sure they are" answered the leader. "I can smell them" Inside... Coropsus and Kreiger were at the edge of a cliff. It wasn't a continue anywhere. "What is this?!" yelled Coropsus. "It's not supposed to end here" "Maybe if we could go back and find another way" Kreiger said helpfully. "Because we might have gone wrong..." Suddenly a red lightning striked Kreiger. The Mator-Agori got some strange feelings and when he stood on his feet he had red eyes and shadow came from his armor. "What is wrong with you?!" Coropsus said angry. "Can't you do anything right?!" "He is in control by me now" answered a voice from nowhere. Coropsus recognized that voice. A deep and very dark voice. It was the voice of Makuta Tazzuk, the King of Death. "Hey, King of Death" said Coropsus upset. "Why are you doing this to my assistant?!" "Don't worry" answered Tazzuk and smiled. "He's just corrupted. He won't hurt you, yet" "What do you want?!" said Coropsus. "Why don't you mess around with someone else than me?!" "I do what I want" answered Tazzuk. "We need to talk, now" Chapter 4: The Secret Revamp This chapter is written by Pokermask Inspired on Oddworld Coropsus and Tazzuk were inside a little house. Inside was Ceasame that had waited for them. "Finally" he said. "I was getting bored" "Don't hurt me" said Coropsus. "Please" "You're scared of Ceasame?!" said Tazzuk and laughed. "How pathetic. Now, where were we? Oh, that's right. I need to talk to you about something. And if you try anything to get out of here, you get my saw in your head" "Yeah, whatever" said Coropsus. "Good" said Tazzuk. "The Order of...". Suddenly a bounty hunter with a white hat came slowly in the house. Tazzuk didn't look so happy. "One second" he said dissapointed and went to a desk at the edge of the room. The bounty hunter was standing there, waiting for one of the Makuta. "Welcome back" said Tazzuk evil. "You will be happy to see that I probably can solve your... little problem" The bounty hunter looked with cold eyes at Tazzuk while Tazzuk was looking with cold eyes back. "Due to my brilliant plan of this case, the revamp seems to be rather.... complicated" said Tazzuk and showed the bounty hunter some paper. The bounty hunter gave him some lightstones. But Tazzuk he showed him a tablet with the text "Pay 20 000 lightstones". "Do you take a few grand?" he asked. "What?!" said the bounty hunter surprised while he looked at the tablet. "I've payed that" "Right" said Tazzuk. "Now, get out of here! I've got some business to run". The bounty hunter took up a gun and pointed it at Tazzuk's head. The Makuta turned around and looked at the bounty hunter with cold eyes. "I need this... to survive" said the bounty hunter. "Right" said Tazzuk. "That could be a problem. Couldn't it" "How am I paying for this?" said the bounty hunter when he took the tablet. "And you're supposed to be a good bounty hunter" said Tazzuk while the bounty hunter left. Then he went back to talk with Coropsus. "Well" he said. "Where were we?" "You wanted to talk with me" answered Coropsus. "Ok" said Tazzuk. "I have a little offer for you" "And that would be?" asked Coropsus. "You will love this" said Tazzuk and laughed. "You will kill the ''insane'' leader of the Order of Mata Nui" Chapter 5: Return to Bara Magna Tarix, Gresh, Kiina, Ackar, and Strakk just barely escaped the attack on Atero Magna and are on the run in the desert. Suddenly, a Vorox burst from the sand. Tarix and Kiina lept forward to defend the party when the Vorox said, "Relax, relax, I don't bite......much." Strakk barged forward and shouted, "Did the beast just talk?" "He is not a beast," a voice from under the sand said, "and neither am I." Then a Skrall emerged from an underground cave. "I am Soo-Doh-Koo, defector of the Skrall and this is Ventx of the Southern Wastelands." Suddenly a rumble was heard in the distance. Ventx said, "Quick, in here." Uneasily, the run-away Glatorian entered the tunnel. ---- Several Teleportation cylinders appeared. "Now," an Eye-Ball Shaped Robot said, "Time to start a new life." Chapter 6: Adapting To be continued Known Characters Demo-Makuta *Makuta Maledict *Makuta 'Titan' *Teplate *Chronos Hunter *Thrasher Hunter *Armor Hunter Toa *"Brutal" (By Kylernuva) *Kylord (By Kylernuva) *Cyrax (By Kylernuva) *Airko (By Kylernuva) *Eritko (By Pokermask) *Feanor, Toa of Light *Helryx *Arkantos (Mentioned) Makuta *Tazzuk (By Kylernuva) *Fearack (By Kylernuva) *Coropsus *Ceasame (By Pokermask) *Frofst (By Pokermask) *Zeko Glatorian Normal *Gresh *Strakk *Tarix *Ackar *Kiina Vorox *Ventx Skrall *Soo-Doh-Koo EOTK Members *Pyroketox (mentioned) Vexorion *Firaktor *Ikkebiet *Kyparkra Matoran *Kreiger Agori *Kreiger Other *Gronodon (By Pokermask/Appeared with no name) *Unknown, probably Game Monitor Credits In the Known Character's section, the MOC/Character's creator will be labeled (Unless either I forget to add the creator, they are canon characters, or if the MOC is my own) Category:Stories